


Warmth

by Luxurii



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff, I just wanted to write out a whole analysis of Galo Thymos' body because I'm in horny denial, M/M, Spooning, haha happy no nut novermber, sober up with some Galolio fluff, this was extremely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxurii/pseuds/Luxurii
Summary: The feeling of warmth against another person made him feel happy and comfort, yet there was something wrong with this picture.. but Galo wasn’t quite sure what it was.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my name is Lux! I'm an amateur writer that has recently got back into writing fics again! I may be a bit rusty so I apologise if my writing style isn't really the nicest, I promise to improve in future works!

Galo gently opened his eyes, he felt a chest rise and fall up against his back, paired with a nose snuggled in-between his shoulder blades, breathing lightly with the beat of the chest. A thin, twig-like arm rested over his waist like a belt, while a similar twiggy leg snaked around his own. The feeling of warmth against another person made him feel happy and comfort, yet there was something wrong with this picture.. but Galo wasn’t quite sure what it was…

Was it because it was Lio? No… Lio’s his friend, he likes Lio!

Was it because half the covers were stripped from the bed? Not really, he doesn’t mind that Lio takes most of the covers since he’s smaller than him.

Was it because it was his dorm? No, Galo invited Lio to stay in his dorm for a few months until he found a stable living space. 

Maybe it was because…Galo…was the little spoon..?

There wasn’t anything wrong with being the little spoon, Galo loves cuddles as much as anyone does, but it felt weird that he always ended up being the one being held when really, he thought he was the one to do the holding.

His train of thought was interrupted by the sudden break of temperature. “G..Good Morning, Galo.” Lio sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Galo was still facing the opposite way, he didn’t want Lio to know that he was awake way before him, so he pretended to sleepily turn around with the prompt of Lio’s voice. “A…Ah.. Mornin’ Lio..” Galo proceeded to sit up and extend his arms to the roof, it felt great to finally stretch after a good sleepy cuddle (as he would mentally refer to it). 

Galo smirked “How was your sleep~”, Lio let out a sleepy groan in reply as he rolled off the bed and made his way into the bathroom, Galo proceeded to follow.

Lio pulled up the tap on cold water and let it run for a while before he cupped his hands and splashed his face with it. Cold water was such a nice refresher in the mornings, so Lio always liked to pair it with a morning routine. Galo liked to watch sometimes. It was always fascinating to watch how Lio maintained his perfect porcelain skin. His eyes followed Lio’s hands as he dipped his fingers in cream and began to rub it into his face, occasionally patting it into the pores. 

Galo tilted his head “What’s that for?” 

“It’s a moisturiser. It prevents my skin from drying out during the day.” 

“Hmph! And…. This one?” 

“That’s a cleanser. I use that one at night.”

“Hmm… what about this weird tiny brush thing..” Galo’s seen Lio use it one too many times so he figured out it’s a screw top, not a pull top. “I’ve seen you use it a lot an-“ He wanted to swatch it on his pointer finger but it felt rough and oily. Lio was quick to snatch it out of his hands, “Eyelash serum. W-What do you desire from me, Galo Thymos. It’s 6:30 am and I’m not ready to answer your essay questions at this time.” Lio definitely wasn’t a morning person, Galo found that out earlier on in the peace when he managed to ‘accidentally’ slap Lio’s behind while he was eating breakfast at the front counter, that was the last time Galo tried to do anything like that again. 

“S..orry~” Galo apologised, yet he still didn’t catch the drift that Lio wanted to do his routine in peace.

“…”

“Are… Are you going to go and make breakfast?” Lio tried to nicely ask Galo to go away, “A-Ah! Right! Of course!” Galo nodded in reply and prepared to leave, although he still felt the need to bring up the ‘little spoon’ thing. 

“J-Just one more thing, Lio…”Galo stopped in the doorway and turned around. Lio let out a subtle sigh “Yes..?” He answered in a sarcastic tone,

“You.. You lie next to me.. in my bed…" 

..

“A…And you.. You’re very clingy in bed…” Lio’s face flushed pink, he didn’t think Galo would realise how clingy he was because he always waited until Galo was fully asleep to crawl by his side, or he’d intentionally wake up earlier so Galo wouldn’t notice that he was cuddling up to him. He just couldn’t resist, Galo’s warmth was so comforting and gentle, he felt like he wouldn’t be able to sleep without it. 

“Yes. I know I tend to sprawl myself out during sleep.” Lio nervously blurted out, in an attempt to cover up himself,

“Right! An…And I was wondering… If.. You ever wanted me to.. Y-Y’know..” Galo tried to awkwardly gesture a ‘big spoon’, but it ended up looking like he was trying to hug the air. 

“I don’t know what you’re gesturing here, Galo.” 

“Do you want me to cuddle you instead?” Galo ran his mouth and there was no going back now. Sometimes saying it straight up is the best way to go with Lio. Since he’s so used to being straight up with people, he doesn’t always understand ‘bending the words’ or ‘saying it softly’ which Galo has clearly learnt within the past few months of living with him. 

“Sure,” Lio replied bluntly.

“Great! Well..” Galo nodded awkwardly in reply, he wasn’t sure if Lio was happy with the decision or he just wanted him to leave “I’ll uhh.. Go make breakfast! Now!”

“Right.” 

..More warmth? More cuddles? That sounded right down Lio’s lane. Not only that, but he no longer had to hide it from Galo, it was now in the open now. 

-

Night after night, they started to get into a routine. After dinner, Lio would head into the bathroom and start his nightly routine, Galo would clean up and eventually join Lio in the bathroom to brush his teeth, Galo would occasionally shave if he needed to. Once Galo finished, he waited for Lio, quietly observing his every move in curiosity. When they were finally done, they both crawled into bed on their opposing sides and went to sleep.

Galo had one arm underneath his head while the other wrapped around Lio’s waist. Galo’s chest rested gently upon Lio’s back, feeling his every breath. Lio’s hips tucked perfectly into the dip of Galo’s waist, as their legs intertwined.

During the night, Lio would often move around and eventually end up pulling most of the bedsheets over to his side of the bed, but again, Galo didn’t mind, he liked feeling the warmth of someone else’s body up against his own, and that was enough to warm him for days. 

-

Despite the newfound ‘acceptance’ for their sleepy cuddles routine, Lio was still so embarrassed about waking up to the sight of Galo, so every morning, he continued to wake up earlier and use the excuse that he was ‘preparing them breakfast’, which Galo seemed to believe pretty well. Lio felt bad for making up excuses, but he felt so comfortable about Galo spooning him that it almost brought upon an uncomfortable realisation that… it was Galo.

It’s not that it was bad or anything, Lio sincerely enjoyed Galo’s company, and warmth for that matter, and heck, Galo was even nice enough to offer him a place to stay.. but.. he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

-

Lio slowly opened his eyes, he blinked a few times to let his vision refocus. Usually, he would wake up to the sight of the closet door, but this time, he was facing Galo. Galo still had one arm wrapped around Lio’s waist while the other supported his own head. Lio’s hands had gradually made it up to Galo’s chest, he could feel every heartbeat through the palm of his hands, his body was warm; Guess he wasn’t kidding about a ‘burning firefighter soul’. Lio wasn’t so embarrassed this time round, it was almost calming to watch Galo sleep soundly for once. He enjoyed observing a quiet Galo, it was nice to notice his stunning features like his broad shoulders, muscular build, sharp jawline and… soft cheeks? 

It never occurred to Lio that Galo’s skin looked incredibly soft. Had he been secretly been using Lio’s night routine? Or was this something that had been around forever and he had only noticed it now? Whatever it was, Lio had needs, and to caress Galo’s face was an absolute need right now. He left one hand on his chest while the other traced the edge’s of the other’s figure, stopping just below his cheekbones. 

Soft…. And… Warm…. It felt like his cheeks were overheating, but it was just Galo’s usual body temperature. Lio ran his fingers over his cheeks, then leading towards his lips. He traced the shape of Galo’s lips with his thumb, noticing a subtle scar near his cupid’s bow. “How in the world did he receive a scar there,” Lio thought to himself, running his thumb over the scar a few times before eventually returned to caress his cheeks again. Lio was so observant and focused on Galo’s soft features that he didn’t realise that Galo just about to wake up.

“M..Morni-..oh?” Galo’s eyes were half-open, and his vision was still adjusting, but he could clearly see what was going on here. Lio’s eye’s shakily drifted from Galo’s cheek to his eyes, his face flushed pink and his heart incrementally began to race. Panic mode was at his peak right now.

“If you wanted to kiss me, you should’ve just said so~” Galo sleepily replied, realising the immediate regret that followed. Lio could feel Galo’s face burning up as well, the sudden panic was visible in his eyes.

“I-I.. wait… I didn’t mean to say.. that.. out loud… It’s not that I was thinking it ..or anything, it just came out… not like that..!! You…You know what I mean!” Galo deeply attempted to redeem himself for letting his mouth run like that, Lio already burning red from ear to ear, while Galo was burning from head to toe, they both made grave mistakes and there was no going back at this point. 

“Right... Well…” Lio smoothly took his hands away from Galo and sat up “Let’s pretend that never happened and…”

“You got it..!”


End file.
